Where Does Hate End and Love Begin?
by Oria
Summary: Rated PG13 for Language:D/G Post Hogwarts/PostWar Fic-Harry died in the war. Ginny is left behind, she struggles physically as well as internally with her love and hate. Draco is a leading darkwizard fated to deal with the greatest betrayal, when he final
1. Default Chapter

Summery:

Rated PG13 for Language:D/G Post Hogwarts/PostWar Fic- Harry killed Voldemort but was killed himself during the war. Ginny is left behind and has to struggles physically as well as internally with her love and hate. Draco is a leading darkwizard fated to deal with the greatest betrayal, when he finally realizes how she felt all this time, its too late. There really is only a thin line between love and hate.

  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world, is JKR's creation, I am but a humble *not really talented fan* mucking around (shall we say) with that world, seeing what might happen in certain conditions. In other words anything you recognize is not mine...^-^ Anything ameuturish, is prolly mine though! 

  


A/N: I'd really like to know what people think of this, so after you read plz review! Criticism is welcome but no flames please! Oh and Italics is a character's thoughts, or a dream. Oh and if anyone would like to be my beta, please email me at zzLazeezz@mykernmail.com. Thanks!

  


*?*?*

I was just walking that day aimlesslyYou picked the perfect day to bump into me (perfect day)  
Probably should watch the stars in the sky the night before (hey..)  
For some reason we still met at your store  
-Justin Timberlake, Nothin' Else

  


The rain started to pour as he quickened his step. People moved out of his way as he walked, but he took no notice of them. A smile played at the corner of his mouth as he realized this would have been his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _To think so much would have happened? The battle began in the fifth year, and ended that year...Now it's just a matter of cleaning up the mess. Those fools, they should have known we would win, but why won't they just give up? _His eyes glared, and his smile turned into one of contempt, but his thoughts were interrupted as he arrived at his destination: The Leaky Cauldron. 

  


*?*?*

/Ginny's Dream/

_"Harry..." she whispered to his shoulder. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, and for some reason she knew he was saying farewell to her._

_ "I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back...But everyone is counting on me, I'm the only one who can beat him Gin. And if I don't....her death would have been for nothing..." Harry said, as he held her in his arms._

_ "But! But–you will come back to me right? Harry promise me you'll come back to me!" Ginny cried._

_ Harry looked at her, and smiled...a smile of sorrow and resignation. "Gin, I'll always be with you. I promise I'll come back. After Voldemort's dead, my role will be finished. But whatever happens, I'll protect you. Gin promise me you'll go back to Dumbledore, I have it arranged, please Ginny."_

_ She looked at him trying to burn that moment into her memory, her heart felt so heavy. "Harry, I promise, but you have to come back. You have to! We're engaged now remember? You promised me Harry..."_

_ "I promise Gin. Of course I remember, how can I forget? Gin, I proposed to you," he said with a chuckle. "Now I really have to go, if the Order of the Pheonix is correct, then this will probably be the one opportunity to kill him. He's vulnerable now Gin." And with that he kissed her...Their last kiss...And he left her..._

_ "Harry! I love you! Be careful!" Ginny whispered as Harry dropped her into her brother's arms, and turned to walk away. He turned around at her words, his emerald eyes shone with tears...that was it..._

_ She gasped as she felt a touch on her face._

_/End Dream/_

She whipped out her wand, before her eyes could open, her heart racing. Her foot had caught someone with a front kick and she was up from the chair she fell asleep in.

"Ginny! It's me." said Seamus Finnigan, his eyes worried, while his hand rubbed the leg she had kicked. 

Ginny winced as she realized how unnecessary that was. Her eyes stung, but all she said was, "I'm sorry." She hung her head, and walked back to the chair, in her room above the Leaky Cauldron.

"You were crying again." He stated, it wasn't a question. She felt her face and realized her cheeks were wet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to be _sorry_! Damn it Ginny! It's been a year since Harry died, no one has forgotten it. But you're pushing yourself too hard! Ask Dumbledore! He'll be the first to back me up. You alone killed more dark wizards than all the rest of us in the Order–" Seamus said angrily.

"Don't Seamus. I know I'm a killer now. It was one of _them_-"she gulped. "The ones I've killed, I feel it, I haven't killed the one who killed Harry. That asshole is still out there. Walking, Breathing, Talking...while Harry's gone._Why?_ Harry had beaten Voldemort, where was the Order back then? Why didn't they protect him? You all_knew_ he'd be weak after the battle? But, you weren't there, and what happened? He was killed on his journey back! He was ki–" Ginny's voice broke as her head fell into her hands. Seamus was there instantly, feeling sorry for her. He knew that year had been a hard one, Ginny had lost Hermione, Harry, and Ron, in that order.

"Shhh. It's alright Ginny. Look, if you don't forgive the Order, or yourself, Ron and Harry are both going to kill me when I see them in Heaven for not taking care of you. Remember, they both asked me themselves to protect you if anything happened. I'm sorry Ginny, the Order wasn't prepared for the outcome, Harry and Voldemort had disappeared from the battle raging, to finish their duel...None of us knew where they went.." He stopped as she pushed him away.

"Why did this happen? And Seamus, thanks for your concern, but no I'm not pushing myself too hard...Harry pushed himself much harder than I ever can..." Ginny sighed, as she paced the small room. "You know? This would have been your seventh year at Hogwarts, and my sixth...I was so happy to get in back then..." She trailed off for a moment... "Now it's gone...Seamus, we're fighting a losing battle. There's no time for me to rest, our side has been decimated, their side knew how to fight, and fight dirty, we weren't prepared for that. We thought if Voldemort died, it would end...But life's not that simple..." she gave a small laugh, "They're afraid of me...Sometimes I even think Dumbledore's afraid of me...The only reason they haven't tried to kill me themselves is because they need me to fight the Dark side...my anger...You know...you're the only one who treats me like the old Ginny..."

"Ginny...Virginia... It's because you're different. No you have that wrong, our side wouldn't kill you, right now almost all of them are thanking their lucky stars we have you. You've saved half of us countless number of times. I have to admit, when you're fighting you're scary, but who isn't? ....Hogwarts...How I wish sometimes, that we'd be back there...with nothing to worry about but our O.W.L's and our N.E.W.T's. And Dumbledore is just scared for you Ginny, as I said before...You barely rest...You're always throwing yourself into the paths of those who are out there trying to kill us! As the remaining people fighting for the light side, Ginny we shouldn't give up our lives so easily. Harry wouldn't want you to..." Seamus said.

Ginny gave another laugh...a bitter one. "Don't worry ab–" she started.

"No! Don't try to tell me not to worry. In place of Ron and Harry, I was asked to protect you. And I know we can hardly recognize the old Ginny, only a few of us in the order itself know about your relationship with him. He wanted to protect you, and so you both kept it a secret...I think only you, Dumbledore, and I know about it now... But Ginny, even if your hair isn't red anymore but black, and your eyes blue, not brown...Sometimes we see glimpses of the old you. I don't know how you pulled off changing your appearance, but by now they might know, you're the one killing them off....Be careful Ginny..."

"Was that the reason you came up here?" Ginny asked.

Seamus sighed... "No, Ginny, we've found him." Ginny stopped pacing.

"The one who killed Harry was Draco Malfoy," Seamus said as Ginny's heart seemed to stop, her wand fell out of her hand, as her eyes stared piercingly into his. 

"Where is he?" Ginny whispered.

"He's here. He walked in a few minutes before I came up–" Seamus said, but Ginny wasn't listening. She quickly picked up her wand. 

Turning to him, she whispered, "Thank you Seamus. Draco Malfoy....Isn't he the one in charge of all the dark wizards now? If he's gone you guys can regain the power balance in favor of the light. Please tell everyone not to worry–"

"Ginny!-" Seamus said trying to grab her but she walked out of his grasp saying, "Don't worry about me Seamus. I'm ready...You know, you should be happy, I'm finally going to do what I've been living for," And with that Ginny walked out the door.

*?*?*

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and walked to a table near the door. He glared at the two wizards sitting there, and recognizing him, they got up nervously. He sat down listlessly. That whole day he'd been walking aimlessly. He raised his hand, gesturing for service as he brooded. _Today is a day for thinking isn't it? I haven't thought of Hogwarts in so long._ When a nervous witch came to get his order, he ordered a glass of Jade, and sank back into his thoughts. _Someone is after me that's for sure. There's been someone following me all day. Maybe that bloody git who's been killing off my companions. Companions? _His mouth curved into a smirk..._Hah...Most of these gits don't even know what is needed. We need to make sure the wizarding world knows who's in charge, and hit em so hard, they won't fight back. Ever._

When his drink arrived, he gazed around the room. His eyes fell on a wizard who sat near the bar, whose eyes kept wandering, and stance was tense. _So...you've followed me in here? Hmmm, I guess I'll just have to take care of you outside...Why doesn't that bloody Potter's side just give up?_ His gaze wandered across the faces of those in the bar. As he finished his drink, he flicked a galleon on the table and got up to leave. _A galleon? For one glass of jade...I am in a mood today aren't I?_ He smiled...A smile which made everyone who saw it shiver....Everyone but one person...Who was getting herself drunk off of Blonde Bombshells...

Malfoy put on his cloak, pretending to not notice the spy get up too, he walked out...back into the rain. He stalked into Diagon Alley, and smirked when he heard faint footsteps follow. Nonchalantly he slowed his steps when he turned into a dark ally, unnoticeably and then he turned. Draco laughed at the surprise in his pursuer's face. "Following me?" he asked.

"Malfoy...your side is going to lose sooner or later–" the wizard spat, unlike Malfoy who had a waterproof cloak, his robes were worn and wet. Malfoy just smiled, "Is that so? Well you won't be here to see that happen will you? Good bye Creevy...Avada Kedavra." Collin Creevy had shouted, "Imperio!" at the same time, but after a flash of green, he fell.

"What a shame..." Malfoy muttered, and turned back toward the Leaky Cauldron to use the fireplace. His eyes widened as he realized someone he didn't notice was there. When he first walked into the ally, no one was there, except for him and his pursuer. The rain fell, as he stalked toward the person who had seen him kill Creevy, one of the survivors of the Order of the Pheonix. His wand was out..._She saw me kill him, and what in bloody hell is she doing here? Following me? _His eyes narrowed. _Should I kill? Her? _He sighed..._No I already killed Creevy I feel just like relaxing today....Why not? I've killed for lesser annoyances than this?_ But at that moment, the witch let her umbrella drop, their eyes met, emerald piercing into sapphire. "You...kill as if it's nothing.–," she whispered as she fell foreward. Without thinking, he caught her.

*?*?*

A/N: Well thats the end of Chapter One! Please review!


	2. So it begins

Summery:

Rated PG13 for Language:D/G Post Hogwarts/PostWar Fic- Harry killed Voldemort but was killed himself during the war. Ginny is left behind and has to struggles physically as well as internally with her love and hate. Draco is a leading darkwizard fated to deal with the greatest betrayal, when he finally realizes how she felt all this time, its too late. There really is only a thin line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: Well, I'm mucking around with JKR's world again! ^-^ Please bear with me! Oh and as a reviewer *thank god for reviewers!!* pointed out this is a kindof cross between HP and RK! The OVA's though, not the series... Hope I don't like mess this up royally!

A/N: *Sigh* Spring vacation is ending, so I think I might be able to get two chapters out quickly but then, it's probably going to come out slower? I'm sorry! Esp for the wait for this chapter, I wasn't sure how to go about it...

^-^ Thanks sooo much to my reviewers!! Tabby- Yup it's going to be a tear jerker...hpdancer92- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!! o.O- Syd, hey thanks for reviewing! How's ur vaca going! You know I'd know u if you leave ur trademark *idiot*! Roriemee-and-Reimiki- I'm glad you like it! You're right, if he knew she was Ginny Weasley, he'd be suspicious...So she's going to use her middle name, and a different last name which was close to her ^_~ Crystal- OoOoh you see it too?!?! Yeah I just saw the OVA's and I cant get it out of my mind...I saw that this was becoming what I thought was a cross, but can I call it a cross between HP and Rurouni Kenshin? I'm not going to use the characters, but I think the plot's going in that direction...With Draco, and Ginny's personalities coming in of course, and maybe not that ending..*sniff*..Thank you all for reviewing!!! ^-^

  


A/N: I reread the books for you guys but I couldn't find her middle name anywhere! So, I'm just going to use Charis which means "grace and kindness" in Greek...Hmmm her name's meaning might solve something in the end...If anyone has a problem with that please tell me! 

-Oh! And _Italics_ mean's thoughts, usually Draco's but maybe Ginny's.

  


*?*?*

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

-Avril Lavigne in Naked

  


*?*?*

  


...Without thinking, he caught her... __

_Why didn't I just kill her? _Draco Malfoy grimaced at the thought as he stalked back to the Leaky Cauldron. As he entered, everyone looked up. He smirked. _ This must be a sight, I'm carrying an unconscious witch who's soaked...There's going to be talk now..._ "Floo powder." he snapped to the bartender who immediately gave some to him. Ignoring the murmers that had started, he walked through the door to the backroom that had a fireplace. Throwing the floo powder into the fire, he sneered, "Malfoy Mansion," and was gone.

  


*?*?*

"Mr. Malfoy, we weren't expecting you back so soon–" a rather harassed looking witch whispered when he arrived.

"Helen, I need a room for ...for her." he looked down at the girl in his arms. _Why didn't I just kill her? Those eyes...Have I seen her before?_

"Yes sir, right away sir." Helen said. "Oh, and sir, you have guests."

"Guests?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini are here–"

"Are they in the parlor?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they've been here for a few days now...They said they would rather wait for your business to end, when I told them you were out."

"Here take her," he said thrusting the unconscious form at her. Helen conjured up an invisible stretcher, and curtseyed before leaving the room.

"Why Draco you're home!" Pansy Parkinson cooed, when he entered the parlor.

"Of course, where else would I be when business is finished?" Draco smirked, Pansy really could be tiring.

"You know Draco, that made of yours is becoming really impertinent...Why don't you fire her already?" Pansy said, her face twisting in anger. _Hmmm so Helen refused to do all your bidding...Well she was trained to only obey Malfoys..._

"I have no reason to fire her yet..Thats why." Draco replied and looked at Zabini. "What brings you here Blaise? I thought you, and a group you selected would finally get rid of Dumbledore?"

"Well, we had a problem there..." Blaise said, and his face had a tinge of pink. Draco just looked at him. "Draco you know very well I would try my best. But the second in command, that I chose, Nott, he was killed. The night before we were to strike."

"So you stopped the whole operation because one member failed to protect himself?" Draco drawled.

"No, no, it wasn't that...Draco, it was who killed Nott, and what he left behind..." Blaise retorted.

Draco looked at him. "Was he marked?"

"Yes...there was a lightning bolt on his forehead."

*?*?*

  


/?/Ginny's Dream/?/

_ There he was again. She followed him on her broom, above the rooftops as he walked ignorant of the fact his death was near. She watched him as he met up with Crabbe, and as they went into the Three Broomsticks to drink. She flew down as it started to rain, and walked in herself._

_ Ginny noted in contempt that even Crabbe and Goyle were being treated as princes, their every whims answered by those in the Three Broomsticks. She couldn't believe it...These were the people that Harry fought for, and after he got killed they went on with their life, appeasing the murderous side. _

_ Harry had promised to return to her...But he didnt....For these people....Because of these people, Harry was dead...And with him, her dreams, and her happiness. Her eyes got cloudy as she ordered a drink, A Blonde Bombshell. The witch who took her order raised an eyebrow noticing her firey red hair, and Ginny just glared back through tears, daring her to comment. After a second look, the witch lowered her eyes, and walked away to get her drink... As she drunk, she watched the two slimy gits, as they kept drinking, and drinking until they were stoned._

_ When they got up, she did too. Tossing a few sickles on the table she put up her hood and followed them out, not noticing that she herself was followed._

_ As they were about to turn the corner, Ginny pulled out her wand. Her heart was torn, and her hand trembled as her resolved was questioned. She knew these two blundering fools couldn't have killed Harry, but they were living while Harry was gone... "Stop if you value your life, Crabbe...Goyle." _

_ The two idiots turned around and stared at her, when noticing her wand, fear must've cleared their heads a little. Goyle blindly searched for his own before realizing what Ginny already knew...He had left his wand in the Three Broomsticks. Before Crabbe could even get his out, Ginny shrieked, "Stupefy!" They both fell, and Ginny walked toward them but stumbled as she could no longer see clearly through her eyes. "I'm sorry... But you had...you had it coming...The least I can do is tell you is why isn't it? I'm sorry, this is for Harry...Avada Kedavra." There was a green flash, and both were dead. She took her wand and pointed it at first Crabbe's forehead, and whispered, "Insigno." A lightning shaped scar formed on his forehead. She did the same to Goyle, and then turned to walk back to the Three Broomsticks, where she had left her broom. As she turned she felt her stomache heave, and threw up. Then she felt it...Someone was there watching her... She stood up quickly, and her eyes met the eyes of Seamus Finnigan..._

  


_/?/End Dream/?/_

Ginny woke up breathing hard, and quickly sat up surveying her surroundings, it wasn't the first time she had a nightmare about the first time she killed. At first she was about to panic, as all she could see was darkness. Then her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she saw she was in a bedroom, decorated extravagantly, and that her robe was draped on a chair nearby. Then it came back to her, her meeting with Malfoy. She stood up, and quickly sat back down, as her vision went black, and she felt faint. She waited for her vision to clear, and then got up searching vainly...For her wand...It wasn't there. She sighed. 

  


*?*?*

  


"So, apparently the killer was successful again, you stopped the operation because of this petty inconvenience?" Draco sneered.

"It wasn't just the mark...This time he had left a message. Apparently, now the killer has focused himself on one person...That person is you." Blaise drawled back as Pansy gasped and fainted in her chair. Draco sighed and rung for a house-elf to carry her to her room. When he looked questioningly at Blaise, he just smirked, "She insisted on seeing you."

"What a bloody mess this is becoming. How hard is it for you blokes to blooming murder this wizard?" Draco snapped.

"Well, we're not even sure this is a wizard...here's the note left behind..." Blaise replied and thrust a piece of parchment at Draco.

  


/?/Note/?/

  


Revenge will be come. Nott was but another that got in the way. The next will be the last. Revenge will sated when the murderer of Harry Potter is gone.

  


/?/End Note/?/

Draco drew in a breath as he read the note. "Are there any clues on who the killer is?"

Blaise shook his head, "None, except that they leave behind a lightning scar on the forehead...This bloody git has already been the murder of half of our members Malfoy. And all of them were in powerful political positions..."

"Don't worry about it. He can't kill me." replied Draco with a feral smile.

Blaise looked a little uneasy. "Oh and about the meeting tomorrow..."

  


*?*?*

  


/?/Draco's Dream/?/

_He was standing in the rain again... He saw her, and as their eyes met, he felt something. They mirrored something in his. He saw her as she fell, but he couldn't do anything. So he stood there frozen as she fell onto the floor in the rain. Something had taken a hold of him, and he raised his wand, pointing it at the figure which lay unconscious he sneered, "Avada Kedavra."_ _All was green._

  


/?/End Dream/?/

  


*?*?*

  


Draco woke up, slightly breathing hard. _What was it about that girl? She couldn't be more than a girl...No, she wasn't any older than him. _He smirked. _Then again, all the active members alive are the young ones anyways. _He got up and dressed quickly in his usual attire, black robes, a silver shirt, and ebony pants. He checked his clock, and realized he was a little behind schedule. _Bloody good start to a morning..I'm late...They're all probably gathered in the parlor again._ He quickly strode toward the parlor when he saw her. The witch he had brought with him, was holding a serving plate in one hand with cups, and balancing a teapot in the other. He watched her as he took note of the details he hadn't the night before. Her ebony hair was up neatly in a bun, although a few strands had already fallen out, and she had tucked them behind her ears. _What was she doing in that alley? Does she know that I've had her wand taken away?_ "What's your name?" he asked and she turned around in surprise.

"Charis...Charis Evans." the witch replied.

"What are you doing?" he snapped at her.

"Helen, in the kitchens said they were understaffed for the meeting today," Charis/Ginny replied and Draco stood there a little in surprise. "I want to thank you for last night," she went on surprising him more and if he wasn't a Malfoy he was sure he would have been gaping, but as he was, he just smirked. "I'm sorry I seemed to have been drunk. I hope I wasn't much trouble," and with that she walked into the parlor.

  


*?*?*

/?/Ginny's POV/?/

  


After she had gone back to sleep, she woke up again as the sun hit her face. She got up slowly, enjoying the fact she didn't have to be alert...yet...._ He's taken my wand, so he must be suspicious still...Oh well, if I can't kill him, the Order will be able to, once I can find out enough about them... I better play up the helpless witch...Harry, help me._ She got up and went to explore her surroundings, and found a witch running about muttering incoherently about the meeting. Ginny sighed..._Here I go..._

  


"Um–" she said.

"Oh you're awake! Need anything Miss? My name is Helen, and I'm in charge of Master Malfoy's staff." she said.

"Er, not really. Um, could you tell me how I could help? I couldn't help but notice you seemed a little busy?" she asked.

"Oh nothing you can help with Miss, we're just a little understaffed now if you would excuse me."

"I could help serve–" Ginny interrupted to Helen's surprise. "Well it wasn't unusual in my family for the host or hostess to help serve the guests..." But before she could finished, Helen had taken her up on her offer and dragged her towards the kitchens.

  


*?*?*

  


"What's your name?" Malfoy had said, startling her beyond imagination. Ginny controlled herself as she turned around and answered him.

"Charis...Charis Evans." she replied praying that because of the animosity between the Malfoys and Weasleys that he had never found out her middle name. _I'm sorry Harry, I hope you don't mind if I take your mother's maidenname...It's the closest I can get to yours..._

"What are you doing?" he snapped as she tried to compose herself. _I'm doing my job that's what!_

  


"Helen, in the kitchens said they were understaffed for the meeting today,"Ginny replied and watched for his reaction, but he just stood there. "I want to thank you for last night, I'm sorry I seemed to have been drunk. I hope I wasn't much trouble,"she went on. Turning she went into the parlor before she lost control of herself. _Hope he buys that... But it wasn't coincidence that I was drinking at the Leaky Cauldron, and then fainted in front of you, you bloody arse!_

  


_*?*?*_

  


A/N: Well there's the end of chapter two...A little more background information...Not a lot happening...I hope the action will pick up soon...Thank you so much for reading, so please review! Please click on the button that says Go to submit a review! Thanks!

  
  
  
  
  



	3. When Someoen Dead in the Past is Alive T...

Rated PG13 for Language:D/G Post Hogwarts/PostWar Fic- Harry killed Voldemort but was killed himself during the war. Ginny is left behind and has to struggles physically as well as internally with her love and hate. Draco is a leading darkwizard fated to deal with the greatest betrayal, when he finally realizes how she felt all this time, its too late. There really is only a thin line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: Here we go again, I'm sure you guys have this memorized by now...Just mucking around, everything recognized is not mine, the mistakes u find are though.. ^_~ Oh and even the plot isn't completely mine, partly gonna follow the RK OVA, with my own twists involved!!

**Crystal-Cool! I haven't bought them yet, did download all of them though! ^-^ As for the ending...well I agree! That ending was way too angsty for me! Besides I think that some twists, and Ginny/Charis's personality as well as Draco might make it so its not soo teary? Evenstar- Yeah it was a slow chapter, I promise it picks up some action in here! ^-^ Roriemee-Reimiki- Yup name change, but that doesn't mean its all smooth! Syd- You're Percy idea is going to come in, during this chapter! And don't even REMIND me of our plays EEEEEEEEEEK! Tabby-Thanks! Hope you like this chapter, becuz truthfully the last one stunk, just kindof gave the readers a broader info-POV... HPdancer92- Glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one better! Yup, Ginny was the killer...now we all can pretty much guess her mission, but the internal and physical struggles are coming too! *sniff* **

A/N: Again I hope no one was annoyed by Ginny's middle name being Charis? *looks around anxiously* The same thing, _italics_ mean thoughts. Well enjoy!

*?*?*

Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake

and Everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up...

-Puddle of Mud in Blurry

*?*?*

_She was drunk? That could account for her fainting..._

"Who are you..." came Pansy's high-pitched whine. _WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING? THAT IS A DEATHEATER MEETING GOING ON IN THERE!_ Feeling as if his head was pounding, Draco glared at the half-open parlor door for a minute before stepping in.

He was in time to hear Charis's reply. "Charis Evans," Charis said softly, and then smiled at the pointedly confused or cold looks she was getting. "Helen's a little short on help today, seems as though some took sick last night in the rain," and here she sniffed disdainfully. Draco smirked at the picture he was seeing. Charis had unknowingly walked into a deatheater meeting, and managed not to get killed on the spot. Half of the witches and wizards in there, were looking at her curiously with a tad bit of contempt after the last comment which seemed to imply a pureblood/high-family with her disdain. The other half were openly suspicious, as much as they could show by their own family codes of course. Pansy Parkinson on the otherhand was the object of amusement...Her face had taken a pale tinge, and her eyes were glaring furiously. _Hmmm, why not see this played out?_ He leaned against the door and watched, unnoticed in the shadows.

"So why are you _serving...that's servants work."_ came the cold reply from Pansy. Charis, flashed her a smile, and proceeded to pass out the cups of tea.

"Well, where I do believe as I was taught, there is no chore too burdensome for _noblesse vraie _to handle when there's a need...Then again I don't expect one of _descente rurale_ to understand such a code..." Charis replied carelessly. Pansy's pugged nose had gone pink, and her eyes were furious while some witches in the room were holding in obvious laughter, just as some were holding in fury for the new invader.

"How _dare _you! You common wench! Do you _know _who you're talking to? Do you _know _what meeting has been interrupted by your..your disgraceful presence?" Millicent Bulstrode almost roared. _This is going to get ugly. But then, it's none of my affairs. If she can't handle these people then its hazardous to her health... She didn't start baiting Pansy thinking I was coming to her rescue...That smile though...It never reached her eyes...And I don't know if Millicent saw that but, there was something that snapped in her eyes...Who is Charis exactly? And I know I've seen her eyes before..._

"Well I wasn't fully aware of it. But it seems like I walked in a meeting of petty uptight–" Charis began.

"In Merlin's name! Stop this nonsense instantly! Who are you and why are you hear?" Zabini's voice whipped through the room.

"My name is Charis Evans...And I'm here to..show.. my gratitude by helping," Charis replied. Draco saw it, and he knew Zabini had seen it, if not the others. _'And I'm here to..show..' that pause...What is she here for? Really? _His eyes narrowed..._Amusement was finished, time was being wasted._ He stepped forward as Zabini was speaking.

"That doesn't explain, anything–Draco! About time chap, what are you bloody thinking–?" Zabini started in annoyance.

"Blaise, I need to speak with you," Draco smirked, and walked out again. He turned around to see if Zabini was following, and noticed Charis's eyes narrow just a bit before plain indifference came onto her face again. As he walked out of the parlor, he tuned everything out. _She can take care of herself...Either way, dead or alive, she doesn't matter right now. _They walked to the library where Draco turned to Blaise and asked, "Have you seen her before?"

Blaise looked at him in surprised. "Why is she here if you don't know her? But I feel like I've seen her before..." he sneered.

"We met_,_" Draco's mouth twisted a little at the memory.. "Her name isn't familiar though I feel that I've seen her before too...Check into it." he smirked. "By the way, has Weasley arrived yet?"

  


*?*?*

  


As they were walking to the parlor, the subject of their conversation arrived.

"Malfoy...Zabini–" a voice said, making both turn around. Percy Weasley had arrived. 

"Weasley, you're late." Draco said curtly.

"Business held me up," Percy replied in the same tone.

"Business?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow..

"Yes, we have a lead on the killer." Percy answered them. "Where are the others?"

"In the parlor."

  


*?*?*

  


Ginny had taken Blaise's seat when both he and Draco left. She sat calmly with her cup of tea, knowing she was being watched. _Where did Malfoy and Zabini go? Drat, that was a bloody unnecessary scene, great job Weasley! I need my dratted wand back! I wonder where Malfoy put it? Bloody Deatheater meeting, wonder if they're going to let me stay here when it starts... Surprised they haven't kicked me out yet, not that Pansy hasn't tried... Guess they're all afraid I'm actually Malfoy's guest or something... _ Everyone sat and watched her in suspicion and contempt, while she in turn sat, and watched them watch her...Noting habits, that might come in handy later on, and lost in her thoughts...

Then the complaining started. Obviously patience was not one of the DeathEaters' strong points. "When is

Malfoy going to get his bloody arse in here and start the meeting?" grumbled Malcolm Baddock as the ones around him grumbled in agreement. Ginny watched them out of the corner of her eye and smirked. 

"What do you find amusing Evans?" sneered Graham Pritchard glaring at her.

"Nothing that would interest you," she replied in a quiet tone.

"Why you–" Graham growled when everyone turned around to see the new arrivers. 

"I see...Impatience...." Draco's voice cut Graham's, who paled visibly knowing that Draco had heard. "Well since my 'bloody arse' is in here, and so is our last arrival, why don't we begin–" he drawled as he looked around and stopped when he saw Ginny. He gave Blaise a look who nodded, and then he sat down. Blaise walked toward Ginny.

Ginny saw all this in what seemed like slow-motion. After Draco walked in and said his piece, seeing her and stopping before beginning the meeting, Blaise had walked in on Draco's command. What had stabbed her though was...the one who entered last. His red hair separated him from everyone else in the room. The room began to blur, and she took in a sharp breath so quietly no one heard..._They told me he was killed! He was killed on a mission...The same mission, Fred and George got killed in...NO! Drat it, I will NOT lose it right now...Clear your head Ginny, you've come too far to screw up now..._Her eyes widened...but the room began to spin while a flashback took over her mind...

  


/?/Flashback/?/

_She had just come back from finishing up some business... Dumbledore, and Lavender were waiting for her in her room which was unusual but she didn't notice...Marcus Flint had been difficult, and for some reason had resisted what was inevitable..his death...Lavender had looked like she was crying, as soon as she saw her, she ran to Ginny crying._

_ "I'm sorry Virginia...but Team 7 failed." Dumbledore had said, but it didn't register for a while._

_ "Gin, they're gone...Team 10 found George in time to hear his last words...He said something about treachery...There was a traitor, who had sabotaged them... They're all dead... dead...dead...George...Fred...Percy....all dead...in one mission..._

_ "I'm sorry Gin..."_

_ "I'm sorry..."_

/?/End Flashback/?/

"I'm sorry, Miss. Evans, but can I speak with you alone outside?...Miss Evans?" Blaise asked impatiently. Ginny looked at him, the room coming back into focus, although her eyes stung and things were blurry.

"Yes, of course...I'm sorry," she replied getting up quickly, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was watching her... _Drat it! Now they're suspicious of my name probably...But how...How is Percy alive? And what is he doing here?_ __

  


*?*?*

  


Draco watched her as Blaise went to take her outside. He saw her eyes water, and the look that came into her eyes when Weasley walked into the room. Then he saw the look leave as quickly as it came, leaving in it's place another blank look, but there were traces of it left..The sorrow, and confusion..._What's this? There's something going on..._ As Blaise walked by he gave him another signal, saying he would join them in five minutes... Then turned to the rest. "Now why don't we start? Weasley tell everyone here what you've found out about the killer." he said. _Why did she show emotion, when Weasley came in? Merlin...Where have I seen her before? No I haven't seen her before...I couldn't have...But that look...Almost like...the look little Weasel got when I teased her about Potter... No it can't be, Weasley said she disappeared around the time Potter died... _

"Well, sources have just found out that our killer must be a wizard around your age Malfoy. Guesses link him to either Seamus Finnigan or Dean Thomas, from the old Gryffindor... Both were close friends of Potter's... We aren't sure yet, but that's as much as we can find out so far... Its also been thought of that, this wizard is now going after Malfoy...So no one is in unknown danger, most likely this wizard was the one who had been able to stop our attacks on Dumbledore in the past, so it should be a clear path now..." Percy Weasley finished looking smug and proud of himself.

"Wrong." Draco said simply when Percy was finished.

"I beg your pardon?" Percy asked getting a little red.

"I said you're wrong." Draco replied.

"But..but... I can't be! All my sources point to this...The only thing left to do is narrow it down to whether its Thomas or Finnigan.." Percy replied adamantly.

"Well then replace your sources. They're wrong..." Draco sighed, and then left the room. _That bloody idiot! If he makes one more mistake, he's gone. He used to be useful but he's outlived his usefulness, now that Dumbledore's side thinks he's dead. It can't be Finnigan or Thomas... In no way would both have been able to kill the ones that are already dead. Besides, Finnigan was tailed the night McNair was killed, and Thomas was with Finnigan that night. Bloody git. Now where's Blaise?_ Draco went back to the library.

*?*?*

"Draco." Blaise said, when Draco came to the library. "She's inside."

"Find out anything?" Draco asked.

"No, she won't talk... I think she might be a spy for Dumbledore." Blaise replied.

Draco nodded and walked into the library. "Miss Evans we need to talk."

"Where's my wand?"

*?*?*

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 3...Hmmm seems to be going slow...I want to bring in more action but, I don't think it can happen until Ginny get's her wand back... Let's see what will happen during this little Questioning hmmm? Will Draco find out she's Ginny? And what is Percy doing there anyways? ^-^ Hope to update tomorrow! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, in apology the next chapter comes out tomorrow!


	4. The Pain of Truth

Rated PG13 for Language:D/G Post Hogwarts/PostWar Fic- Harry killed Voldemort but was killed himself during the war. Ginny is left behind and has to struggles physically as well as internally with her love and hate. Draco is a leading darkwizard fated to deal with the greatest betrayal, when he finally realizes how she felt all this time, its too late. There really is only a thin line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: I'm just mucking around again...anyone tired of these disclaimers? I sure am...

  


A/N: I'm TRYING to get the dratted action in...*glares at the keyboard...* Hmmm, maybe this chapter? Sorry it's out a day late, I was trying to post it yesterday but every time I was on, I got the thing that said the server was busy so to try loading it later... -'-

  


**Evenstar-Thanks! ^-^ I'm glad it isn't boring you!* Tabby-Sorry about the prolonged wait...Ack, what can I say? I'm one of the idiots?* Roriemee-and-Reimiki: Thanks for the encouragement, I'll try not to rush it! ^-~**

  


*?*?*

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
-Linkin Park in One Step Closer

  


*?*?*

Draco leaned against one of the shelves in the library, and stared at her. Charis was sitting in one of the armchairs near the window, with a book in hand. She hadn't looked up, but she had one hand out as if she was waiting for him to give her back her wand...He raised an eyebrow. _So...She took that time to explore the library...Without permission... Are you a spy? You haven't been acting like one, most stay in the shadows and try not to draw attention to themselves, but that incident with Pansy...You actually drew more attention to yourself whether you wanted to or not... But then again Lucius always said, "Draco, the ways of the best is to do what is unexpected..."_

"Give you back your wand?" Draco smirked waiting for her to look up, but she didn't. "How do you expect me to do such a thing, when you haven't shown a reason for us to trust that you're not a spy for Dumbledore?" He glared at her figure, bent over a book, almost as if she wasn't listening. He was getting annoyed, she hadn't made the usual mistakes when hearing an accusation... "Are you bloody listening?!" he snapped.

"Well...Have I ever given you a reason that I _was _a spy for Dumbledore?" Charis replied, but still didn't look up. _What was that tremble in her sentence? _He narrowed his eyes, and then he saw something else..._She's rigid...Why would she be so uptight right now? Is she really a spy?_ He took out his own wand, and pondered on whether on not he should bring Blaise into the room. _Should I tell Blaise to get his arse in here? No, shes unarmed... She wouldn't be a match even if she was armed..._

"If I give you back your wand, will you leave? You have no business being here," he drawled.

"No...I have no where else to go..." Charis said barely above a whisper.

_Ok, this was getting ridiculous! She's going to explain some things or she's going to die. _"Evans, look I don't know what you're playing at but sodding face me, when you're talking to me! And why would I care if you had no where else to go? Why-were-you-following-me-that-night." His patience fraying, he bit off each word glaring at the girl he hadn't been able to kill.

Watching her so closely, he was surprised when she looked up..._She had been crying._

  


*?*?*

-From here on italics are Ginny's thoughts-

Ginny sat in the chair stiffly as he questioned her. She could tell Draco was getting impatient and she hated herself for acting so weak. _ Get a hold of yourself Weasley, you already thought he was dead anyways! So what's the big deal that he isn't? You're here on a mission so brace up. By the way you're acting you're playing right into his accusations! If you don't want him to kill you stop this instance._ She strengthened her grip on the book she was holding, and bit the inside of her lip. _Say something, and look up, right now you don't even know if he's pointing his bloody wand at you! Damn it, Weasley, Percy is DEAD. The man in that room, was not Percy, because...Because Percy would NEVER sabotage his own mission team, killing his own brothers...He wouldn't! _She felt tears sneaking out of her eyes, and falling into the pages of the book.

"If I give you back your wand, will you leave? You have no business being here."

"No...I have no where else to go..." Ginny whispered. _I can't go back. How can I face everyone, knowing I had been inside Malfoy's house and yet I couldn't kill him? That I couldn't even attack him before coming back? Drat, I hadn't thought that the fainting act would bring this complication...And how can I face them knowing, that my own brother...Was the one leaking information.... Most of them don't trust me as it is...Ever since I started this killing...Why didn't I die in the war? Why?_

"Evans, look I don't know what you're playing at but sodding face me, when you're talking to me! And why would I care if you had no where else to go? Why-were-you-following-me-that-night." _Well this is it I guess, if I don't look up right now, my mission's ruined. _ She looked up at the wizard who seemed to blend into the shadows, even as his own attributes were stark differences with darkness, with his pale hair, and emerald/silvery eyes. _Why is he so sodding unreadable! Why won't he let some emotions surface. _She looked up at Draco, hating him for being there...For being the reason, she knew Percy had betrayed them...For killing Harry... She glared at him, and with her left hand, she reached inside her robe, and took out a small throwing dagger. With small, precise, practiced movements, she threw the dagger at the young wizard who had become her foe. 

Rumors were confirmed when, without looking down he caught it with one hand, and was able to slip it into his pocket. _Drat...There goes...My position...Better say something stupid before he kills you...Damn it Percy be useful, this anger..._ "How-DARE-YOU-SAY-THAT-I'M-WORKING-FOR-DUMBLEDORE," she said, her voice becoming softer with each word, because she knew if she used a louder voice it would crack. "Work with a person, who had killed....Who had killed...My family...My fiancé?" Irritatingly, the room had already gone beyond blurriness, and her throat was stopping. _To think I'm going to have to work with you...to gain your trust...Even after it was because of you my family was killed...Why couldn't you have just died at birth Draco Malfoy!?!_ "Do you _know_ what its like to be protected by...by...someone you cared for and would give your life for...And then realize he was throwing his own life away...for you...? And to know that he wasn't coming back... Do you KNOW how it feels...-" she gasped for a breath... "How it feels...to know someone in your own family had...betrayed the trust of everyone...?..How it feels...to be the last one...Alive....In this cursed world...From everyone you cared for? Do you even know?" she gave into the convulsions, and let it out, as sobs racked her body. She was ready to die, but surprisingly, Malfoy just stood there...Watching her, and not saying anything. _So damn hard to read...Get a hold of yourself Weasel...Remember? He called you Weasel...Well weasel this...you slimy git!_

She stood up in her frustration and anger, glaring at the silent enemy. Then winced as she knew she had stood up too fast..._Oh no not again..._ Her sight blacked out, and she felt everything rush to her head as she fought to hold on...Until she could keep control... "And for you-to-say..I'm working with...him...Why do you think I have...no where to go?..."She gasped for air, and grabbed a side of the table, as she tried to wait for this to end, her sight to come back... "That night...I was ...trying to forget...Forget, everything...And seeing someone...Who had looked...like...like him....When he walked away from me...I followed...Something I was unable to do...That night he left...Do..you...know–" she struggled and fell.

(A/N: What Ginny has, is not a made up disease or w/e. ^-^ I'm not sure if it's a disease but I think it links to sickle cell anemia, where factors also help if your nutrition is bad too... Like when someone stands up and everything goes black, and it feels like the person's going to faint...Hmm well, it's happened to me so I know it's not farfetched. ^-~)

  


*?*?*

Ginny woke up in the same bed, she had woken up from that morning. From the light, she guessed it was around seven or six in the morning. She got up groggily, and realized her head heart..._From what?_ Then it all came back, what had happened before she passed out... As a habit, she looked at the middle charm, on her bracelet, and thought the word, "Time," which gave her a muggle clock, which was witched to work with magic.

"There's no end to your hidden surprises, hmm?" Ginny snapped her head up quickly, regretting it the minute later, at he headache which was threatening to come back, as her eyes roamed the room. They landed on Malfoy who was sitting in the armchair near the fireplace of the room. _What was he doing in here?!_

  


A/N: Sorry it's kindof REALLY short, I promise the next chapter will be twice as long as a makeup, but this one does get more to the point... A little more action? Hmmm, well it's a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry! ^-^


	5. Forgotten Memories

Rated PG13 for Language:D/G Post Hogwarts/PostWar Fic- Harry killed Voldemort but was killed himself during the war. Ginny is left behind and has to struggles physically as well as internally with her love and hate. Draco is a leading darkwizard fated to deal with the greatest betrayal, when he finally realizes how she felt all this time, its too late. There really is only a thin line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: Ok... This thing just takes up room and by now you all should have memorized my short disclaimer: I'm just mucking around...

A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry about the extreme delay... Ack, I guess all I have are excuses? End of the school and all the teachers decided that all that they were supposed to cover and didnt had to be done NOW in the last weeks of school... Hmmm and they say only students procrastinate? It was like one report on another, not to mention projects... Oh and of course I was being the very picture of a girl who was just told she needs to move to a new city...because of some blooming idea that her parents had... Mmhm, enough excuses, well we're moved and the internet was finally installed, so heres this chappy, and the next one will be up tomorrow or on Sunday I promise. ^-^

**Tabby-Here's the update sorry about the wait!!!*Roriemee-and-Reimiki-Not exactly twice but close to it I hope!*Evenstar-thanks, well its updated hope you enjoy!*a- Sorry about the wait, I guess I tired out my excuses up there...Hope you like this chapter!*

  
  


_What was he doing in here?!_

  


*?*?*

  


/?/Draco/?/

  


He watched as the flames danced in the fireplace. He knew she wasn't awake yet... She had fallen and hit her head on the table the day while he was questioning her. Her words came back to him over and over, threatening a headache, and memories he had long since forgotten. Memories he had chosen to forget...

_*And to know that he wasn't coming back... Do you KNOW how it feels...*_

To know someone who wasn't going to come back... He had known it before...Draco closed his eyes trying to regain control of his mind which was irritatingly remembering things he didn't want. He knew it wasn't of use when the picture appeared before his closed eyes...before his mind's eyes... 

/Flashback/

_"Draco!!! You're back!!! I'm so glad!!! I love..it when you're around Draco," Chantelle LeFayette screamed and ran ungracefully falling into his arms._

_ Even he had to smile seeing her so happy. "Of course I am. A Malfoy always keeps his word to a lady."_

_ Chantelle stood back with her lips pursed and hands on her hips, strangely reminding him a bit of Professor McGonagall, the annoying head of Gryffindor. He reddened a little at the way she seemed to look down on him, "'A Mafloy always keeps his word to a lady?'" her lips curled into a smirk. "Draco, you're only eleven, and no matter how hard you try, you don't act like a true Malfoy. So save yourself some trouble and don't try."_

_ "That hurt. That really hurt," he said acting a mock hit to the chest as she giggled. Then he sobered and said a little more quietly, "Chantelle, I've missed you... No one else speaks to me like this, and I'd advise you don't do so, within Mother or Father's hearing. They would be greatly dissatisfied with our behavior, and if word gets out this would ruin my reputation at Hogwarts." Draco said falling into the armchair in her private parlor. Chantelle had a mansion near his, their family's name was just as reknown in the wizarding world._

_ "I wish we went to the same school... Draco, I haven't seen you in a year! You won't believe how much I've learned at Beaubaxtons...Draco?" she said suddenly acting nervous._

_ "What is it? Chantelle, just come out and say it, we've known each other long enough not to have secrets, you're like a little sister to me." Draco said but wondered why she seemed sadder at that statement. Now he knew, he had loved her in his own way...._

_ Chantelle looked around her parlor, and whispered some words so that the door locked. Then she took out her wand and did a few flicks and a twist mumbling something, which he vaguely recognized as a room silencing spell so no one outside hears anything but everyday chatter. He waited patiently for her to begin. "Draco...I..."_

_ "Chantelle, you know we don't have all day. We're scheduled for riding in an hour or so. So just bloody say it."he drawled._

_ "Well...Draco, the truth is...I'm ... scared." she ended up almost whispering and his eyes widened_ _quite taken aback._

_ "Scared? What in bloody hell for? You know nothing can happen to us, no one would dare do anything for fear of upsetting our dear parents." he snapped._

  


_"That's just it. I don't want to be like them. And I don't want you to either. Draco I learned so much this year that I have to tell you! But one thing I know is, I don't want to be like Mother. Our families have a bad reputation at Beaubaxtons, and they believe I'm a snob. I act dutifully as a LeFayette but... I don't want to Draco! And I heard You-Know-Who's back! I ...I...I...don't think..–" she said starting to cry. Draco stared at her. This was his childhood friend who was acting so different. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he had to do something, but he didn't know what. He walked toward her to console her, but he was suddenly afraid. _

_ Not knowing he would regret it later, he snapped, "Get a hold of yourself Chantelle. You're acting like a bloody Hufflepuff! You're a disgrace, how can you not want to be like our parents? Looked up to, not having to worry about anything?"_

_ Chantelle looked up wiping her tears and whispered, "But Draco, you don't know what I've heard about what our families did in the past... "_

_ "To others of course! And they always deserved it." he suddenly felt angry, for her to bring up a subject like this and start scaring him. "Chantelle, you're... a traitor...a disgrace!" He got up and ran out, snapping "Alohamora!"_

---

_That night, at dinner, not knowing what the consequences would be...He had told his parents. That was the first time he was punished. That night his parents began his real "training." _ _Seeing the look in his father's eyes when he was being locked in his own family's dungeons, he knew he had made a terrible mistake. That was when he realized he would never see Chantelle again...And he knew...that it was his fault._

_/End Flashback/_

Draco shook his head. _Why am I remembering this? Bloody damn Evans, when is she going to wake up?..._

_ *"How it feels...to know someone in your own family had...betrayed the trust of everyone...?_*

_Oh he knew alright. But it wasn't just someone in his family...It was his family... His father and mother were never the same after they found out what Chantelle had told him. They didn't even listen to what he had done in reply... He had just began punishing him. They had killed Chantelle as he later found out, when he was let out of the dungeons. They had promised that if he too strayed from the family's path, there would be the same consequence... That was when he had first felt what the pain of the crustacius curse was._

_ *How it feels...to be the last one...Alive....In this cursed world...From everyone you cared for? Do you even know?_*

_It was too late he knew, but if he thought about it. Those days when he was free with Chantelle... Free to be himself without worrying about Malfoys' code of conduct... There had only been one person he had truly cared for... Chantelle... Oh he had cared somewhat for his mother and father...But he knew that had been love for what he had thought his parents were.... Not the truth... But Chantelle... she was gone.... And it was because of him..._

_...this cursed world_..._this cursed world_..._No... There is no use thinking of that now. Chantelle...died out of his carelessness. Well his parents were now dead so he needn't feel guilty about it anymore..._He smirked remembering how surprised his mother had been when Lucius killed her. He wondered why she had been surprised, after all if he could turn on another member of the family he could turn on all...That's why he had killed Lucius...killed him before Lucius killed him... _This world is the survival of the fittest. Darwin, that wizard knew what he was talking about. These wimps who now call themselves wizards and witches of light didn't even qualify to be children in magic. So afraid of what the muggles might do if they found the wizarding world. Bloody cowardly arses. _

He saw movement at the corner of his eyes, and heard Evan's mumble something. _So she decided to wake up, finally._

"There's no end to your hidden surprises, hmm?" __

  


_*?*?*_

/?/Ginny/?/

"What are you doing here?" she rasped silently cursing for not realizing automatically she wasn't alone. Ginny winced as the headache came full force, and she felt her head having suspicions that she must have fallen and hit her head on something. _So... I guess I hit the desk in front of me didn't I? I guess the shock of a girl falling unconscious had worn off since he didn't even bother to catch me this time. Or did he figure out who I am?_ Her heart started to pound harder as she tried to keep her composure. Everything had been practice for now. She looked at Draco straight in the eye, or tried to as he stood up. Following him might have been too much of an effort...

"What am I doing here? I'd like to reinform you Evans just incase you have forgotten, this is my manor, and I have free privilege to be anywhere I want in it." he snapped.

_Well, if he's calling me Evans, then he didn't guess my cover. Okay, I guess I have a tad bit of backpedaling to do if I am to get my wand back. I've come too far to fail here, and Percy... I have to avenge my brothers... Damn headache! _She looked down trying to look humbly embarrassed at her behavior. It wasn't hard, her head was pounding as if that three headed dog Fluffy or whatever it's name was that her brother, Harry, and Hermione had fought in year one was playing fetch in her head. Because of the pain, she had a look which she believed some could take as cross between anger, and shame. "I'm terribly sorry. I ...seem...to be having a small headache so I'm a bit cross.... And..." she bit her lip.

"And?" was the drawl in reply, with no hint of emotion.

"And... I would like to apologize for my behavior yesturday... You have every right to inquire in my history as the owner of the manor..." she said trying to keep her voice steadily cheerful and calm.

"Is this an apology for the outburst and accusations or the thrown dagger?"

_THE DAGGER! DAMN..._She had forgotten completely about that..._Damn it where is my control lately?_ "I'm so sorry. There was no excuse... My emotions... I'm sorry–" Ginny started, her mouth working while her brain panicked. _What am I going to do? Ok... This isn't working... If all fails, I can just go to my muggle apartment for a month, and replan this, now that I know about Percy I can inform Dumbledore too... I guess I failed... _"I'll be take my leave now then." She stood up as the world blacked out. _Not again, this damn headache!_

_*?*?*_

/?/Draco/?/

He saw her fight to keep standing as she was apologizing. Draco knew what was coming, and without thinking, his body moved. As her eyes fluttered and closed, he caught her. _This is becoming a common occurrence... Why this time? Because you're the reason she lost conscience this time... You let her fall, and she hit her head. No! That was her own doing, what is she a child needing to be saved everyday? You pushed her to the brink... Memories... _He shook his head trying to get rid of stray thoughts that weren't needed. He left after laying her back down. _I'm wasting too much time on memories and unnecessary things. _

When he strode into his office, he saw Helen tidying up with her wand. "Helen, I want you to check up on Miss Evans in a few hours. She seems to be having difficulties lately..." Draco saw his maid staring as he sat down, "Is there something I need to be aware of?"

Quickly Helen shook her head and left leaving Malfoy to his confounded thoughts. _Why am I feeling guilty all of a sudden? Chantelle was the past. Lucius is dead. What more can she ask of me? She didn't want you to be like Lucius... I'm NOT like Lucius... The dark side.... Is there a dark side? There's only the winning side and the losing side. Right now I'm on the winning side... Damn it! I refuse to think about this now... There's much more important matters at hand...._

_*?*?*_

/?/Ginny/?/

/*/Dream/*/ _Hogwarts...._

_Ginny looked around in confusion. She was in Hermione's room? _

_ Then Hermione entered holding a plate, and Ginny's stomach muscles clenched in fear._

_"Ginny! I'm sorry it took me a little bit longer than I thought it would. But here, I was right the cookies are done. Try one," Hermione smiled._

_ Ginny just looked at Hermione trying to will her mouth to say something clever so she wouldn't have to. Why? Hermione's cooking... She gulped and reached for one reluctantly._

_ "Ginny! I saw you hesitate. I hope you know my cooking has gotten a lot better lately! Honestly, I don't know why you, Ron, and Harry have to act like my cooking is poisonous or something. Now try it! I wanted you to try some before I gave it to the boys," Hermione snapped._

_I guess I can't get out of it...She brought the cookie to her mouth and gagged. What was that smell? Why did a cookie smell so bad–?_

_/*/_End Dream/*/

"Ugh, no. Please, I'll pass on the cookies," Ginny mumbled.

"I'm sorry miss, but cookies? These are smelling salts..." came an amused voice.

_Smelling salts?_ Ginny sat up quickly, sensing something a foot above her head she grabbed it. She had a monstrous headache, but her arm was acting out of pure reflex, as it pulled what it grabbed away and twisted. _I let my guard go again didn't I. Wait...SMELLING SALTS? _She quickly turned her head as she heard someone stifle a scream. Horror and embarrassment filled Ginny's eyes as she turned slightly red seeing Helen. She dropped Helen's left hand which was holding some smelling salts, as quickly as if it was a burning coal. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Um, are you–No that's a stupid question...Oh my god... Are you okay?" Ginny asked wincing.

To her surprise Helen, gave her a rueful smile. "I'm alright Miss Evans. Why would you ask?" she said as she massaged her left hand with her right, her eyes never leaving Ginny's. They bore into her own eyes while flickering from one corner of the room to the other, a few times. 

_What's this? She was hurt... But why didn't she scream? And why is she looking at me like that? Damn it... I guess they were right, when you have a headache it hurts when you think..._She closed her eyes for a second to find a warm mist of what had a scent of lemon underneath her nose.

"Here Miss, this will help you with you're head," Helen was saying, handing her a mug with what Ginny recognized as a headache potion.

"Thank you Helen so much," Ginny said as she drank it and it began to work immediately. _Works better than my own mixes... I guess I should have paid more attention during Snape's class. _"Um, Helen–?"she began.

"Miss, wouldn't it be better for you're head if you had some fresh air?" Helen interrupted looking pointedly at her. 

"Um, you're right. I would like to take a ride out into the country around here... Is that possible?" Ginny asked, a little unsure. _She's cueing me into taking a ride with her... But why?...._

"With you're present health lady, it would be a tad risky to go out riding alone, even if it were for fresh air..." Helen said, her eyes starting to dance. __

_ Well... There's no way to know but to see where this leads me. I'm sure Malfoy enjoys killing so much he wouldn't have his maid lead me to a trap, when he could have killed me off as I was unconscious...._ "Right... Hmm, Helen. Would it be too much to ask you for some of your time to accompany me in a ride?"

"No Miss. I will be out in the Stables within five minutes," Helen said then added, "If you leave this room, turn right, and then go straight down the hall to the stairs. Downstairs near the kitchen door is path to get to the stables."

"Right, thank you," Ginny mumbled as Helen left. _Just what was that woman trying to do? _Her headache had left, but she still didn't have her wand. After a quick check though, she realized that although she hadn't regained possession of the dagger she threw earlier, she still had three others. _I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. _She sighed, and left to follow the directions that the maid had given her.

  


*?*?*

The day was cloudy as Ginny realized when she got to the stables. Helen was there waiting with two horses just as she had said. 

"Um, Helen, I forgot earlier, but I think Mr. Malfoy would rather be pleased if I left his premises immediately..." Ginny said as Helen walked toward her with the two horses.

"Actually Miss, he did not mention that. And I have just received his permission to accompany you on a ride. He did however mention that I was to warn you that in your present condition he himself would not recommend a ride... However he wishes you would join him in dinner, for a continuance of an earlier conversation?" Helen replied as she handed the reigns of a gray stallion to Ginny.

"I would be delighted to join him for dinner," Ginny replied getting into the saddle. _Great...Continuing the conversation before I lost it again I bet... I wonder, what's he going to do feed me then kill me? Well he can try, I still have a mission, and I will definitely accomplish it before I get home... But... Wait... I need to send word back about Percy..._ Her thoughts were interrupted as her stallion started fidgeting. Looking up, she saw Helen had already started leading her own stallion toward the countryside. Quickly she got her horse to follow, until they came to an area near a lake on the Malfoy grounds. _Never knew this was here..._

"Okay, finally we can talk," Helen was saying as she got off her horse. She turned to Ginny and said, "Charis Evans, or shall I say Ginny Weasley?"

  


~*~*~

A/N: Ok, well this is out. It feels great to have the internet again! Thank god the roadrunner guy finally got his lazy arse out here! ^-^ Well, here it was, twice the last one, but barely... The next one out Wed or Thurs I promise^^!


End file.
